


Keeping It Cool

by KatLeePT



Category: Hotel Transylvania (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan helps Dracula to stay happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping It Cool

There's so much about his life that's changed in ways he never could have dreamed. He rarely has a sad day any more. After all, when you're living the grand life in a hotel for free and engaged to the Vampiress of your dreams, there's very little about which to be sad. Still, some days are better than others.

None of what he sees here, none of what he does, is anything of which he could have even dreamed. His new home is still way cooler than anywhere else he's been, and he's traveled a good deal of the world. The monsters continue to surprise him. There are creatures beyond even Frankenstein's and Mary Shelley's imaginations, but they're all nice to him. After all, he's going to be married one day to the daughter of the Count who runs it all.

There are some responsibilities to his union with Mavis, however. Drac's began to tell him a little about what will be expected of him and his fiancee when they grow older, but it's some of the things that no one expects him to already know or understand that seem to come the easiest. He's not surprised when he catches Drac in a compromising position with his old friend, Frankie, and he doesn't have to be warned to keep it secret.

Frankenstein's "wife", after all, is a mail order creation, and both men -- and they are men, despite being monsters -- deserve to be happy. Heck, he's thrilled to see Dracula happy. The Vamp deserves it, especially after all he's endured, so he keeps his secret, even from Mavis, without hesitation. He even begins to arrange little surprises for both of his friends.

It's Jonathan who meets Frankie when he arrives for his next visit, Jonathan who leads him to his room already stocked with bolts and blood, Jonathan who later leads Drac to the same room, and Jonathan who, with a great, big smile, puts a "Do not disturb" bat on the door and proceeds to keep every one away and calm so the men can have their time alone. It's much later when Dracula appears again, and somehow, he seems younger than he's ever seemed.

He smiles at Jonathan, and it doesn't bother the boy that that grin is full of fang. "Zank you," he whispers when no one's listening. Jonathan just grins back. After all, what are friends, and future son-in-laws, for if not to help every one in the family stay cool and happy?

Mavis eyes Jonathan suspiciously, but he just shrugs. He'll keep Drac's secrets, all of them, and Frankie's, too, for as much as he loves Mavis, he treasures his friendship with her father even more. Frankie keeps the Count happy, and very soon, he'll arrange for them to come live with them. Then it will be him, Mavis, Drac, and Frankie surrounded by monsters hanging cool in a home that will be cool for as long as monsters rock which, of course, is forever.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
